Awkward
by Rather Preferred
Summary: What better way to cool down a hot day than making Sakura get Naruto and Sasuke ice cream! Sasuke begs to differ, but it's not ice cream he's getting...and Sai is more than willing to take advantage of this awkward situation. SasuSaku
1. Episode 1: free ice cream!

**Disclaimer: **Desafortunadamente, _Naruto _no es mío. If it were, Sasuke wouldn't be an idiot. I mean it's ok that he left, but taking the whole thing out on Konoha? Come ON.

**Awkward… **

**EPISODE 1: ****"Well that's ok, I know a perfect way for us to get free ice cream!"**

Life in Konoha had become exceedingly mundane. There were no exciting missions; unless one counted that fat old lady who would continually barge into Tsunade's office, going off on a rampage about her cat getting 'stuck' in a tree.

_This lady really doesn't get it, does she? _The Hokage sighed. _Well I know if I make Naruto do it again, he'll just rasengan her through the wall…I highly doubt anyone else would be interested…_

"WHAT KIND OF NINJA BUSINESS ARE YOU RUNNING, _MISS HOKAGE_? YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP A POOR LITTLE CAT OUT OF THE TREES!" yelled the woman.

Tsunade stared at the woman's bouncing rolls of fat in disgust. _Come to think of it, maybe I should call Naruto_. Just as she was about to make up a lie about no one being available, an obvious lie at best, Sai walked in. He came to drop off a confirmation form for the mission he had just completed: dog walking.

Sai immediately recognized the fat woman. "You do realize that your cat will keep running away no matter what?"

Tsunade sweat-dropped.

"I beg your pardon?" said the woman in shock. "My kitty loves me! How could you ever say such a thing?"

"It's obvious. You're incredibly obese, and you do a horrible injustice to it by incessantly squeezing it."

"WHY I NEVER! MARK MY WORDS, TSUNADE, YOUR LITTLE NINJA BUSINESS WILL FALL APART ONE DAY, AND I WILL BE THERE TO LAUGH AT YOU AND THESE HORRIBLE MONSTERS THAT ARE OUR SO-CALLED SAVIORS!"

"You'll have a heart attack before that day comes," stated Sai nonchalantly.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She stomped out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Yeah, you have a good day too…" said Tsunade rolling her eyes. She turned to the hopelessly blunt boy.

"What am I going to do with you?" She let out a deep sigh.

"Do you happen to know where dim-wit and pretty boy are? The training fields, I suppose?"

"Yeah, you can 'suppose' that… always training without purpose… those fools," replied Tsunade, ignoring Sai's insults towards the others. "Well they are boys… and seventeen. They have to waste their energy on _something_. It's not like either of them have a love life to keep them busy."

"Actually, I heard Naruto was finally going to ask that quiet girl out…but she'll probably die before she can say yes."

"What? Hinata?"

"Yes, and the bastard has his own thing as well… I guess his hormones finally kicked in… up until now, I could have sworn he was a girl…"

"Really? Please continue, seeing as I have nothing better to do. This actually sounds interesting. Go on."

"Well I first noticed his femininity when I saw his hair—"

"No…Sai, I was talking about his interest in a girl…"

"Oh..." Sai was clearly disappointed. "Yes, well it's so obvious, but I _really_ don't support Sasuke's choice. You see…"

"Sasuke, I'm bored and really hot!" exclaimed Naruto. The boys had just finished sparring. They actually just gave up because of the heat and sat under a tree to rest.

"Hn."

"I mean I'm _really _hot."

"Just go home if you're so hot."

"Oh, I'm not complaining about the heat. I'm just saying that the ladies love me, but yeah, the heat…it sucks…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shut them, and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"But there's only one lady for me…you know, I still don't know what I should say to Hinata…any suggestions?"

"Yeah…"

"REALLY? WHAT?" Naruto was clearly excited.

"Shut up."

"You really need a girlfriend, man..."

"Not interested."

"That's a lie!" _I see that look in his eyes when he sees Sakura...he knows she's a completely different person than she used to be. I mean she's strong, smart, talented, and she's really hot, no doubt; not that I think that way though...Sakura's like my sister...but Sasuke's like my brother...OH MY GOD, IS THAT INCEST?_

Sasuke ignored Naruto's statement, but there was a long pause afterwards. He opened his eyes and glanced at his 'friend'. _Why does that idiot always have a stupid look on his face?_

_No you know what, whatever_, thought Naruto. Suddenly a 'brilliant' idea popped into his head.

_Yet another stupid look..._

"Hey Sasuke, this heat really is a killer. You know what I could really go for?"

"Hn."

"Ice cream!"

"Then by all means, go..." said Sasuke as he closed his eyes again.

"Got any money?"

"No."

"Oh that's right. You don't take your wallet with you to the training grounds," said Naruto mischievously. "Well that's ok, I know a perfect way for us to get free ice cream!"

_Us...?_

"Sakura's probably leaving the hospital soon." She had been helping there lately because of the lack of missions.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Everyone knows that Sakura has a weakness for kids. Sooo, we'll just transform ourselves into little kids, I don't know, like seven years old, and ask her to get us some since we don't have money with us!"

"Right...you go have fun with that."

"I said WE!"

"No."

"Why won't you come with me?"

Sasuke sighed. "Three reasons: one, I don't like ice cream. Two: it's a waste of time, and three: it's stupid.

"Those are stupid reasons!"

"Naruto, why would I want ice cream if I hate it?"

"You're just chicken."

"Of what...?"

"You're not brave enough to try a little stunt like this."

"Right..."

"Ok fine! The_ real_ reason is you're not good enough to pull it off! I'm gonna' tell people, and they'll be like, 'wow THE Uchiha, defeater of the great Madara AND the corrupt council, can't even fool someone into giving him ice cream!"

Sasuke paused for a second. He gritted his teeth, "Fine..."

Naruto grinned ecstatically.

_Wow there really isn't any work to be done. No one is severly injured...I guess I could go to the training fields...or maybe I'll just grab Ino or Tenten and go see that new horror movie that just came out. It would be such a blast watching Ino freak out. _Sakura snickered to herself. _Maybe after a while, I could just make sure there aren't any missions left...pft I doubt it...but I swear if I see that damn cat lady again, I'll-_

"Excuse me, lady?"

Sakura turned around to find the two cutest boys she's ever seen. The one that had just spoken had messy blonde hair and big blue eyes. The other had dark onyx locks and deep black eyes that could draw anyone's attention. They looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't tell because they had dirt on their faces.

"Sorry, but my friend and I have been out all day in the heat, and well, we walked by the ice cream stand and saw all the other little kids getting ice cream, but we don't have any money...so we were wondering if a nice lady like you would let us borrow some money. Our parents can't afford to give us any." The blonde pouted, and of course, Sakura could not refuse.

"Of course! Tell you what, I'll go with you, and you can pick out what you want."

"Really? Thanks lady!"

"No problem." Sakura smiled warmly.

As they walked over to the ice cream stand, Sakura noticed the black haired boy hadn't said a word, and he seemed to be avoiding her eyes as if he were angry about something. Sakura just shrugged it off.

"Can I have a scoop of vanilla?" asked the blonde boy.

"How about a double scoop?" said Sakura.

"Yes please!" exclaimed the boy.

Sakura loved more than anything else to put a smile on a child's face. She got a cone from the vender and handed it to the boy.

"And what would you like?" Sakura asked the other one.

Before he could answer, the blonde cut in, "Oh he doesn't want ice cream."

"Really, are you sure?"

The other one nodded.

"He wants something else," said the blonde.

The other one looked at him questioningly.

"You see, he thinks you're REALLY pretty, and he wants a kiss from you, but on the lips because he thinks it won't count if it's on the cheek."

Before the other boy could deny it all to hell, Sakura said, "Aw! That is so cute!" and she gave him a peck on the lips.

The boy was frozen from shock with his eyes the size of tennis balls.

"Anyways, I should probably get going now." said Sakura. "Let me know if you need anything else.

As soon as she was out of sight, the blonde burst out laughing. There was a sudden puff of smoke, and two teenagers were standing there. One was about to fall over from laughter, and the other had a look in his eyes that could kill.

"Naruto, I'm going to _massacre _you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! AHAHAHAHA! YOU WERE AS RED AS HINATA GETS!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to strangle Naruto.

"Whew, don't you just love kids?" Just as Naruto was about to start on his ice cream, a kid came running by, grabbed it, and threw it on Sasuke's head.

Naruto's eyes became dark. "So it's agreed, we hate kids."

Sasuke pulled the ice cream off of his head and smashed it on to Naruto's face.

Back in the Hokage' s office, Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Well isn't that interesting?"

Sai was about to reply when Naruto barged in through the door, and Sasuke walked in behind him.

"Guess who just had the best day ever!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You?" said Tsunade, raising an eyebrow.

"Noooo, Sasuke!"

Said boy rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bulletin board to check for missions.

Naruto launched into his story, and Tsunade's eyes became wider by the minute. Sai had a huge smirk on his face.

"-so Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips, and he was totally red! I can't believe Sakura fell for that! I knew putting dirt on our faces would work! Right Sasuke?" He looked over to find utter shock on Sasuke's face.

"Helloooo, Sasuke?" Naruto noticed the other two were staring straight forward in the same way. "What are you guys looking-" He turned in the direction they were staring.

There, standing in the doorway, was Sakura with her mouth wide open.

"WHAT?"

Sai grinned, "That's incredibly awkward."

"Sai, I think it would be in your best interest to shut up," said Tsunade.

"It probably tasted better than ice cream, no?" he asked with an innocent smile.

All: "SHUT. UP. SAI!"

Awkward...


	2. Episode 2: We're freaking NINJA, man!

**August/December 2011 (Yeah these are the two random months I worked on this)  
**

**Yeah so...A year and half isn't _that_ bad, right? No, it is. Sorryyy. Yeah the story said complete before, but I was like, there has to be moreee! So I wrote more..but this isn't the end of the story either..I don't know how long it's going to take for me to finish this, how often I will update, or even where this thing is going...but ideas would be nice! I've just been super busy with the IB and college aps/testing, but every once in a while, when I have time, I'll try to think about this! Like I said, IDEAS WOULD BE NICE. OH and review pleasssssssse! Oh, and sorry that it's kind of short...but I need ideas man.  
**

**Awkward…**

**EPISODE 2: Don't Mess With Sakura  
**

Tension.

"Uh…Sai, there was something I wanted to show you. Remember?" said Tsunade as she saw that the two of them needed to leave…_immediately_.

"No…?" replied Sai, utterly confused.

"Well, regardless, there is something I _need _to show you…_outside_," Tsunade gritted her teeth, trying to send signals to a socially inept Sai.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't anything important for you to show me." Sai clearly wasn't picking up on Tsunade's implications.

"Well, there is! Let's go!" Tsunade jumped out of her chair and dragged Sai out of the room.

Meanwhile, Sakura was giving Naruto and Sasuke a death stare, definitely willing them both to the deepest pits of hell.

By this time, Sasuke had regained his composure, but Naruto had definitely not. He broke the silence with a nervous laugh, "You know, I should probably go check on that…uh…thing Sai and Tsunade were doi—"

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura cut him off.

Naruto shrank out of fear for his life.

"Do you know how EMBARRASSING this is? We're freaking NINJA, man! How can you stoop this low?" Sakura was more than infuriated. "And Sasuke? How could YOU, of all people, go along with this?"

"Ok…I obviously had no desire to do this…" replied Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

"Then please, do explain your _obvious_ involvement." Sakura crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg and lifted her eyebrow.

Sasuke was about to give a reply, but suddenly stopped. _Shit…I have no reply…THE HELL! WHY DON'T I HAVE A REPLY!_ _Ok, so __why __did I agree to go with Naruto again? He mentioned Sakura and… I just went? No __way_. _He said I couldn't handle tricking her…YES._

After a long pause, in which Sasuke stared back at Sakura with a bored expression, he finally stated, "Simple, he _forced_ me to. He questioned my abilities. _No one_ questions my abilities."

Sakura stared back with her jaw dropped. "Forced you? FORCED YOU! Since WHEN has NARUTO been able to FORCE YOU to do ANYTHING? EVER? That was the LAMEST excuse I've ever heard!"

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

_What…there had to be a reason. There's no way that he would just agree to come and help Naruto trick me into giving him FREAKING ICE CREAM…AND A FREAKING KISS! WHAT THE HELL._

"Naruto, leave," stated Sakura, while looking at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto was _beyond _confused. He _expected _Sakura to straight out _kill_ him. He _expected _Sasuke to have a better response…but he didn't… Suddenly, it clicked. _I was RIGHT? DUDE, Sasuke DOES like Sakura! _Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, I thought I asked you to leave," said Sakura darkly.

"Will do, Sakura, will do…" Naruto winked at Sasuke before turning to leave.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Once Naruto was out of ear-shot, Sakura asked, "Sasuke, why did you let me kiss you…?"

"I didn't _let_ you do anything. I was..._frozen_. I was trying to figure out why the _hell_ Naruto would say something stupid like that."

"Sasuke, that's bull shit, and you know it. _You_ do not get _frozen_."

Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura, glaring profusely. "Like I said before, and I do _not_ like to repeat myself, I don't have to explain myself to you."

Sakura closed the distance between them, tilting her head slightly up to look straight into his eyes, "Look, _Uchiha_, I don't know what's been up with you lately, but _you_ are _falling apart_."

"_You_ are _annoying_."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "So. Are. _You_."

Sasuke gave her one last glare before walking away.

Sakura went over to lean on the desk with her hands. _That boy…is __such__ a __headache__._

As Sasuke was walking away, he pondered, _Why has she become such a __problem__…how the hell did I get myself into this? No, __why__ the hell did I get myself into this? I must've been bored…Wow that's bull shit…I hate her. Stupid Sakura. Stupid Naruto_. _GOD, STUPID NARUTO._

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was slurping away at his 'to-go' ramen, having picked it up on his way home, when he suddenly sneezed, dropping his ramen all over his clothes. "Ew…" Naruto said to himself.

"You're telling _me_," said a deep, angry sounding voice.

Naruto looked up to find none other than Neji Hyuuga, cousin of his 'girlfriend-to-be,' with ramen…_All. Over. His. Face._ Naruto gave him a nervous laugh, "Well this is awkward…"

"SHUT. UP. NARUTO."

* * *

** I'm thinking of just making it the development of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Like, they could have this love-hate thing going on, and then people start to think they like each other, and then try to get them to admit it...and then they're all confused about their feelings, and then they end up together...so typical, but I'll make it awesome. I'm considering making it like a TV show. Like the first chapter is episode 1, etc. And something awkward happens at the end of each episode. YEAH? I LIKE ITTTT. It'll be fun! As long as I can come up with stuff. Ok, now I'm rambling again. PEACEEE**


	3. Episode 3: all of the other guys

**A/N: wow, I updated fast. Lol don't expect that every time. This only happened because I'm on break. Oh and just a side note- I'm convinced that Jiraiya isn't actually dead in the manga…there's just no way. He'll come back…you'll see…YOU'LL ALL SEEEE MWAHAHAHAHA. :D Oh, and I split this episode into 2 parts just cuz there are 2 awkward moments. kayyy**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Naruto_, Sasuke would stop annoying the HELL out of me.

Naruto: Wow, Sasuke, it's a sad day when someone finds _you_ annoying. And that's _two_ people! Sakura called you annoying in the last episode!

Sasuke: Go to hell.

Awkward… EPISODE 3: "No, we should get _all_ of the other guys in on this."

Part 1

After having showered and changed after the awkward Neji-ramen incident, Naruto lay on his bed, thinking about his observations earlier that day. _Man, I can't believe that Sasuke __actually__ likes Sakura… hmm…I need some more opinions…some 'dudes' opinions.' There's no way I'm talking to __any__ of the girls about this. They'd FREAK… Oh jeez, I hope Sakura doesn't tell any of them about the ice cream thing…_ Naruto paused at the thought…

* * *

Facebook Message to Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga.

**Sakura Haruno:** You guys will NEVER believe what happened today…I hate my team. SO. FREAKING. MUCH.

* * *

…_Naaah, she's not gonna tell anyone. Anyways, I'm gonna go tell Kakashi! He'll know what to do, being the perv he is!_

* * *

Kakashi was walking to the Hokage's office to check for missions- though of course he knew there wouldn't be any-when he felt a presence beside him.

"Sup, Kaks,"

Kakashi turned to glance at an orange and black clad blonde. _Wow, one more inch and he'll be as tall as me...wait…did he just call me…_ "Kaks…?"

"Yeah, just came up with it. You like?" Naruto asked him. "I know the ladies will," he said, nudging the masked man with his elbow and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Can I help you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, so what's the first thing that comes to mind when I say 'Sasuke likes Sakura'?

"Oh, you caught on?"

"_I _caught on? When did _you_ figure this out?"

"Not _too_ long ago. Sasuke definitely wasn't interested in her during or before the war…where are you going with this?"

"I think we need a plan…to prove that it's true."

"Oh, it's true."

"_You_ would know, of course," Naruto rolled his eyes.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, then let's make a plan to get them together. You in?"

"Oh, _definitely_," Kakashi smirked. _This is will be fun._

"I think we should get some of the other guys in on this," Naruto suggested, getting excited.

"No, we should get _all_ of the other guys in on this."

"Why?"

"It'll be funnier that way."

"You just want to torture Sasuke, don't you Kaks?" Naruto said with a knowing look.

Kakashi stared back at him. _Kaks…_

"Well, sweet! We're on the same page then!" Naruto grinned. "I'll get everyone to meet us at Grandma Tsunade's office in 15 minutes."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Oh, I have _ways_," Naruto took out his cell phone.

* * *

From: Naruto

_Free_ food and _new_ weapons in Granny Tsunade's office! Don't tell anyone though. They'll get jealous. It's only for the best ninjas.

* * *

"Wow, that actually worked," stated Kakashi, impressed.

Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino were all standing there, very confused.

Kakashi thought to himself, _It's a good thing we didn't invite Lee or Master Jiraiya…_He shuddered at the thought. Lee would completely destroy their plans whilst yelling something about the flame of youth, and Master Jiraiya would get a little too…Jiraiya.

"So…where's the food?" asked Choji, hungry as per usual.

"Dude, _and _the weapons!" said Kiba.

"Oh, there aren't any," stated Naruto.

"I'm leaving," said Neji, turning on his heel.

"Wait! I just said that 'cause you have to help us with something! It's urgent!"

Neji turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys need to help me and Kakashi get Sasuke and Sakura together."

Everyone was suddenly curious, hearing this…except Neji. "And why should I do that?" He asked, not interested…at all.

"Well think about it, Neji, you'd have something to hold over Sasuke, wouldn't you? Something to _tease_ him about, and you'd _never_ have to let it go…" Kakashi trailed off observing Neji's expression.

Said boy pondered the idea…_hmmm this could be the Uchiha's weakness…his one weakness..._Neji snickered to himself. "_Fine, _as long as you don't make me do anything ridiculous.

"Wait, but why Sasuke and Sakura? I mean, actually I noticed the heat between them ever since Sasuke started living here again, but is that really _love_?" asked Kiba.

"Well, you know what they say— " Kakashi began but was interrupted by some rather intelligent guesses.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew?" asked Naruto, referring to the common phrase he often heard when slurping (inhaling) his ramen.

"No."

"Don't cry over spilt milk?" asked Sai. He had read that one in one of his books about 'must-know phrases to get by.'

"_NO_."

"No body, no crime?" asked Naruto, trying again.

"Hey! Isn't that from that one episode of Psych?" asked Kiba.

"Hey, yeah! Duuuuuuuude, you noticed! You are officially the most _epicest _person _ever_!"

"Naruto, 'epicest' is not a word," drawled Neji, feeling a migraine coming on.

"_Thank you_, Mrs. Hyuga, would you like an apple for your desk?" Naruto replied, rolling his eyes.

Kakashi put his face in hands. _Why do I even __bother__?_

"Oh! I know what they say, Kakashi! Don't step on your mother's crack, or she'll break your back!" said Kiba, chuckling to himself.

"That's 'don't step on a crack or you'll break your mother's back,' idiot," said Neji.

"Naah, I'm pretty sure I'm right,"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kakashi, fed up with these stupid teenagers. He sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "What I was _trying_ to say, is…" _Oh shit, I forgot._

Everyone stared at him questioningly, except Shino, who was wondering why he was there in the first place.

"Kakashi, did you even _have_ a saying?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"_Yes_, I did, but _regardless_, we need to make this 'Sasuke-Sakura' thing happen otherwise Sasuke will be miserable for the rest of his life and go on a killing rampage…_again_."

"What about Sakura?" Shikamaru decided to give his input, seeing as he had nothing else to do. _What a drag_.

"Forget her. Sasuke is _way_ more possessive than she is," Kakashi replied.

"I 'dunno, man, she's pretty scary too," said Kiba.

The other boys nodded in agreement along with shudders and murmurs of "yup," "you got _that_ right," and "_hell_ yeah."

"Yes, but she's not _possessive_ over Sasuke," replied Kakashi. "She's already done a pretty good job of getting over him."

"She's over him?" asked Sai doubtfully. _The perfect moment to add to the conversation: Chapter 14 of _Conversing with Other Humans.

"No…"

"But you just said—" Kiba was confused.

"She's not! She could though, if she really wanted to…but Sasuke _can't_…so we need to take _full_ advantage of that."

"How do we do that?" asked Neji.

"We make him _jealous_," replied Naruto with an evil grin, rubbing his hands together.

"Again, _how_?"

"One of you will ask Sakura out on a date," Kakashi replied.

"Um…I'm pretty sure she wouldn't go on a date with any of us," said Shikamaru.

"No, I think she would, but not with you. No offense Shikamaru, but you're not exactly boyfriend material."

"…and Sasuke _is_?" asked Neji, more than slightly doubtful of this whole thing.

"Well…no…but deep down, she likes him, so that's what makes the difference."

"Yeah, and I think the only girl who would go out with Shikamaru is Ino. She doesn't need someone else to be a part of the conversation," said Kiba.

"Hey, yeah! You should go out with Ino, Shikamaru!" said Naruto excitedly.

"You guys are getting off topic again!" yelled Kakashi desperately. "Anyways, I was thinking along the lines of Kiba for Sakura's date..."

"Sweet," said Kiba with a smirk.

"Yes, and he is cute," stated Sai.

Multiple stares.

"Well if you look at chapter 11 of—"

"No one cares, Sai!" yelled Naruto, frustrated with this freak.

"_Anyways_, I figured if it was him, there wouldn't be another girl waiting to attack…"

Everyone pondered this for a moment, and then there were more nods and murmurs of "yup," "you got _that_ right," and "_hell_ yeah."

"But how do we even know this is going to work out? What if Sasuke doesn't even like Sakura, much less like her like _that_?" asked Shikamaru, trying to be logical.

"NO WAY! SASUKE LOVES SAKURA, I SWEAR!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone suddenly stared past Naruto, who was facing away from the door…yet again.

Naruto looked at them, confused. "Jeez, what is with you people and staring like you've seen a ghost or someth—" Naruto stopped once he turned and looked at the doorway.

There stood none other than Sasuke, with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh…." Naruto was lost for words.

"Well hey there, Sasuke, we were just trying to see who could yell something stupid the loudest. As you can see, Naruto just won," said Kakashi all cool and calm-like.

Sasuke stared back…long pause. "Whatever, where's Tsunade?"

"She went out to lunch. Why?" asked Kakashi, feigning curiosity.

"She said she had an assignment for me…"

"What assignment?" Sakura asked, walking into the room.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke replied sharply.

"I was just _asking_, what's _your_ problem?"

"I don't have a _problem_, Sakura. Why are you being so nosy?" Sasuke glared.

"Well if you really want to know, I was just going to see if I could help sign you off, but _apparently_, you don't want my help."

Everyone watched as they saw the tension build up between them…for the millionth time.

Sasuke sighed. Not wanting to apologize, he said,"It's a delivery to the village hidden in the mist…"

"Wait, what? That's supposed to be _my_ assignment!"

"Well I'm _clearly_ more capable than you are," Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell? Why are _snapping_ at everything I say?"

"Why are _you_ questioning everything I say?"

Sakura groaned. "You're impossible!"

"Look, why don't you go find something _useful_ to do, Haruno. You're wasting my time."

"I'm going to freaking PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT UCHIHA!" she shrieked.

Sai, having observed quietly the whole time, said, "You know according to one of my books, this kind of fighting is used to express the true passionate feelings between—"

Everyone turned to the hopeless boy, "SHUT. UP. SAI."

Meanwhile, Tsunade was about to turn to walk into the room, but turned back around. "Ugh, not more of _this_…."

Awkward…

* * *

Part 2

"But it's true, Sasuke and Sakura clearly—" Sai was cut off by Sakura's 'bad ass chakra punch,' as Naruto liked to call it, which caused him to fly through the wall with a crumbling smash, and down four stories to the ground. No one bothered to see what happened to him as they were too afraid to move…either that or they just didn't care. (He had actually landed on his feet with his ninja skillz, but there were definitely some broken ribs.)

Sasuke smirked out loud, and Sakura snapped her head around towards him, "You're next, Uchiha, if you make _one_ _more sound_," she glared at him.

Sasuke glared back and was about to reply when Kiba suddenly cut him off. "Man, you're right Sakura, Sasuke's such an ass."

Sakura looked at him, confused, "…What?"

"I mean I totally agree with you. Sasuke doesn't appreciate what you do."

Sakura smirked, "Yeah, it's nice to know _someone_ isn't an idiot around here," she looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

"Yeah, so I gotta' go, so, screw you, Sasuke," Kiba looked at him and then shifted his gaze to Sakura, "I'll see you around, Sakura," he gave her a genuine smile before walking out.

Sakura laughed and then turned to look at everyone else.

One word: awestruck.

Naruto thought to himself, _DAMN, since when is Kiba such a smoothie?_

Sasuke on the other hand was _fuming_.

Sakura walked up to him until there was hardly any distance between them, "What's the matter, Uchiha? Did someone poke at your pride?" she asked, tauntingly. She smirked at his glare, turned to Tsunade's desk to pick up a stack of papers, and walked out with grace and dignity, something the Uchiha definitely did not have at the moment.

Neji decided that this was the perfect time to have some fun, "So, I think that Sakura and Kiba would make a _great _couple. What do you think, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to glare at him, "SHUT. UP. HYUGA."

Choji munched. Shino brooded with his bugs.

Awkward…

* * *

**A/N: Review please to make my updates faster! Ideas are nice :D  
**


	4. Episode 4: you ask her out

**A/N: Well hey there. I said I would update a few days ago but didn't…but here it is! Lol, to be fair, I _did_ warn you about the inevitable inconsistency. Lol I'm gonna repeat this at the bottom, but review please! I need ideas! Let's try to get a total of 50 reviews! I _know_ I get hundreds of readers, but only a few bother to review. I don't really get why though. Whenever I really want someone to update, or if I really like a story, I review. Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: **As stated earlier, if I owned _Naruto_, Sasuke would GET OVER HIMSELF ALREADY. MY GOD. I've wasted _all_ of middle school AND high school on this franchise!

* * *

**Awkward… **

**EPISODE 4: "Here's how you ask a girl out: you ask her out."**

Part One

Facebook Message to Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame

**Naruto Uzumaki**: dudes, so we need to plan this whole KibaSaku thing

**Choji Akimichi**: I'm not comfortable with this…

**Sai**: I concur. Jealousy is not the correct way to go about this. I read about it in chapter 14 of 'Matchmaking vs. Fate'

**Kakashi Hatake**: don't tell me you guys have gotten into this whole 'fate' business too? Naruto, I think you're going to have to give another motivational speech like you did with Neji.

**Neji Hyuga**: That didn't do ANYTHING! I decided that I had control over my fate on my own. Naruto was just stalling during that fight. I should have won.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: that's bullshit, Neji.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: it's not BULLSHit; it's LEGit. Am I right Neji? :D

5 minutes later…

**Kiba Inuzuka**: …hello?

**Kakashi Hatake**: Anyways, Kiba you need to ask Sakura out, but make sure it's in front of Sasuke.

**Shikamaru Nara**: This is such a drag. I'm removing myself from this conversation.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: NO! Come on Shiks! Think STRATEGY! We've got to make this look good.

**Shikamaru Nara**:…..did you just call me 'Shiks'?

**Kiba Inuzuka**: uh…yeah dude. You blind? Look up two lines.

**Kakashi Hatake**: Naruto has this new thing for…nicknames

**Naruto Uzumaki**: they're AWESOME nicknames!

**Neji Hyuga**: No. They make you sound like a desperate wannabe-girlfriend.

**Shino Aburame**: Naruto's gay?

**Naruto Uzumaki**: IS THAT REALLY THE ONLY INPUT YOU COULD COME UP WITH FOR THIS CONVERSATION?

**Choji Akimichi**:…guys…I'm still uncomfortable.

**Shikamaru Nara**: We're all uncomfortable. I'm feeling more and more like a girl by the second. Here's a thought, if you really want to be strategic about this, why don't you just ASK HER OUT and then TELL SASUKE. Okay. I'm out. This was really great and everything, except it wasn't. Later.

_Shikamaru Nara has left this conversation._

**Naruto Uzumaki**: pfftt…it can't be THAT simple.

**Kakashi Hatake: **yeah it can

**Neji Hyuga: **yeah it can

**Kiba Inuzuka:** yeah it can

**Choji Akimichi: **yeah it can

**Shino Aburame: **yeah it can

**Sai: **Am I missing something? I think that would be to bold because

**Kiba Inuzuka:** look man, no one cares what your damn book says. Here's how you ask a girl out: you ask her out. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

5 minutes later…

**Kiba Inuzuka:** HELLOOO?

**Kakashi Hatake:** I'm sorry, were you just being rational?

**Kiba Inuzuka:** haw haw

**Neji Hyuga:** right. So it's settled then. Just let me know when you're planning on telling Sasuke…I must see his face.

**Naruto Uzumaki:** AND I HAVE TO BE THERE TOO!

**Kakashi Hatake: **and me.

**Sai: **I would like to observe as well.

**Shino Aburame:** have you guys seriously never seen a guy be jealous of another guy asking a girl out?

5 minutes later…

**Naruto Uzumaki:** really Shino? Where do you come up with this stuff? It's like you open your mouth, and there's this whole other person!

**Kiba Inuzuka:** yeah man, where is this drama coming from?

_Shino Aburame has left this conversation._

**Kakashi Hatake: **ooookaayyy, that was more than just a little suspicious…

**Naruto Uzumaki: **seriously…I'm kind of freaked out now

**Kiba Inuzuka:** anyways, I'm gonna call her now, so I'll let you guys know what she says. with my charm though, she's obviously gonna say yes.

5 minutes later….

**Kiba Inuzuka: **SERIOUSLY GUYS?

**Kakashi Hatake: **alright alright, so just text all of us who are interested when she's answered…but you guys can't ALL go…just Naruto and Kiba. I'll text Sasuke that there's a mission for him. Then Kiba announces his date. Okay?

**Naruto Uzumaki: **what's going to happen what there's no mission for Sasuke?

**Neji Hyuga: **Just tell him it was given to me instead.

**Kiba Inuzuka: **LMAO hahaha, you were grinning evilly when you came up with that, weren't you, Neji?

**Neji Hyuga:** it's possible…

**Kakashi Hatake:** ok, so it's settled then.

**Choji Akimichi:** …can I leave this conversation now?

**Kakashi Hatake:**…yes, Choji...you may leave..

_Choji Akimichi has left this conversation._

**Kakashi Hatake: **ok, so maybe everyone didn't need to be in on this…

**Kiba Inuzuka: **ya think?

**Naruto Uzumaki: **are you kidding me? this was a great idea!

**Kakashi Hatake: **right…anyways, I'll see you guys later.

_Kakashi Hatake has left this conversation._

**Kiba Inuzuka: **alright, I gotta get my sexy voice ready for my phone call!

**Naruto Uzumaki:** oooohhh can I give you tips?

_Kiba Inuzuka has left this conversation._

**Naruto Uzumaki:** well FINE.

**Sai: **At least I'm still here, Naruto.

_Naruto Uzumaki has left this conversation_.

**Sai: **I suppose this would be considered awkward…

Awkward…

* * *

Part Two

Sakura lay on her bed and sighed, thinking about her last two encounters with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. _Why does he get to me so much? It's just unbelievable how extremely __obnoxious__ he is!_ _How in the world did I used to have a crush on HIM? Definitely not worth the energy or the time. _She rolled over to her side as she remembered walking up so close to him to the point that their clothes were grazing up against each other…

_**"What's the matter, Uchiha? Did someone poke at your pride?" she asked, tauntingly.**_

_Uhm, right. NO ONE knew how heated that moment was…He was just so close…and my heart started racing and…_ Sakura groaned and rolled over again to bury her face in her pillow. "Damn hormones…" She was convinced she no longer had feelings for the boy, but let her be struck by lightening if he wasn't hot as hell anyways_…I really need to just relax…get my mind off of him…but how? _

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Sakura laughed as her ring tone went off on her phone. _Amen_, she thought to herself as she looked at the screen. _Kiba? What could he want?_

She touched the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but I was just thinking, Sasuke can be such an ass, and I thought I should make it up to you. Have you heard of that new horror movie that's out? I mean, I don't know if you like that sort of thi—"

"You mean 'The Semi-Emo-Goth-Avenger'?" Sakura was super-excited. She'd been wanting to see this movie. (**A/N: Yeah I got that title from a Naruto fanfiction I read wayyy back in the day when I first started reading them. Hahaha I was like 12, so no, the credit does not go to me. ****)**

Kiba laughed, "I take it you like horror movies?"

"I LOVE THEM!"

"Alright so 4:30 tomorrow afternoon? It's a date?" Kiba asked hopefully. _This is definitely gonna suck if she says no…I'll never live it down with the other guys..._

Sakura paused at the word 'date'. Sure, she'd been on a couple of dates with random guys in the village when she wasn't busy since the war was over, mostly since she felt too guilty to say no, but she hadn't actually told any one in their group of friends except for the girls. The guys could be really judgmental sometimes, and she was afraid of being told she was wasting her time—mostly by a certain someone—but if she went out with Kiba, all of the guys would know…_But who gives a shit? _she thought to herself. _I__can do whatever the hell I want to. If that loser thinks it's a waste of time, then screw him. I want to have actually LIVE MY LIFE and go see that damn SEMIEMOGOTHAVENGER movie, and NO ONE is gonna stop me! _Suddenly the 'I'm a strong, independent black woman, and I don't need no man' meme came to mind, and Sakura chuckled to herself.

"Uh…Sakura?" _Oh SHIT! Is she laughing at me?_ He began to panic.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just distracted by something, but yeah, that sounds great Kiba!"

"Okay good," Kiba let out a breath of air. _Oh YEAH, Kiba my man, you GOT it! _"And we can get ice cream too afterwards if you—"

"I LOVE ICE CREAM!"

Kiba smirked to himself. He made a mental note to thank Naruto for texting him those tips, even if he didn't want them at first.

"That's great! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled, "It's a date."

* * *

From: Kiba

Hey dudes. Just thought I'd let you know I have a date tomorrow afternoon! SUCK ON THAT BITCHES.

* * *

From: Kakashi

Hey Sasuke, Tsunade has a mission for you. She said to show up at her office in 30 minutes.

* * *

As Sasuke was walking on his way to the office, he looked around, taking note of the decaying grass and the cloudless sky. _Damn heat…_he thought to himself. _This mission better be _legi—BAM. TRIP…Sasuke was confused. He didn't trip. Ever. It just didn't happen. Luckily something cushioned his fall…or some_one_.

He heard a groan. Definitely some_one_. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the person beneath him…the _girl_ beneath him…the _SAKURA_ beneath him…

If time was able to stop, it would have stopped right then. Sasuke again found himself frozen as Sakura opened her eyes and stared back at him with her large, green eyes.

Sasuke found that he couldn't breathe…he couldn't _think_. He felt a strange, heated feeling grow around his stomach.

Sakura looked at the boy above her…_What just happened? Sasuke actually…tripped? _She kept looking at him_…why isn't he doing anything? _She observed his stoic face. His eyes were wider open than usual. Sakura opened her mouth which was about 3 inches away from Sasuke's. "Hey Sasuke?" she asked slowly.

"…"

"You know this isn't a scene from a movie, right?"

Sasuke stood up within the second and glared down at her. "You should have watched where you were going."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely. The she continued, "but technically you bumped into me too…" she looked up at him expectantly.

"…"

"…and it was a _bit_ painful…considering you _fell_ on me..."

"…"

Sakura sighed. _What's the point? Of course he's not going to say he's sorry…he's Sasuke. _

"Whatever Sasuke, I'll see you around…sorry for _inconveniencing _you," she said as she turned around and rubbed her back where she hit the concrete.

"Wait—" Sasuke said as she turned to look back at him. He sighed, "I'm…sorry."

Sakura smirked, "It's okay loser."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as she walked away, but what was that feeling? What stopped him from getting up immediately? She seemed unfazed by it, but what happened to _him_? Sasuke preoccupied himself with these thoughts as he continued to the office.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura kept walking to the store as she had originally set out to do. _Holy SHIT! My heart was going LIKE A GAZILLION MILES AN HOUR. What the hell was THAT? _Sakura shook her head in her hands. _This is getting SO messed up…I don't even LIKE him like that anymore! I barely even like him as a PERSON sometimes! How could this be happening unless…_she paused. _NO. You know what? It's just 'cuz he's hot. He's hot. You're seventeen. It HAPPENS. _She paused again…_it was nice that he said sorry though…_She smiled…then frowned. _Sakura…you've got some serious issues._

Yeah. Definitely not unfazed.

* * *

As Sasuke walked into the office, he was surprised to see Naruto and Kiba there…with no sign of Tsunade. He gave them a questioning look.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "Kakashi Sensei told you Tsunade had a mission for you, right?"

"Hn."

"Well sucks for you man. She gave it to Neji," said Kiba with smirk.

Sasuke glared. "What."

"Yeah, but who cares about _that_? Dude, Kiba has a date with _Sakura_ tomorrow!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke stared at them blankly. _Sakura?….with him?...Him? Him. Not that I care, but…isn't that stooping a little …low? _Sasuke observed as the boy flashed his sharp smile and wiggled his eyebrows. _Yes, yes it is. _"…Why did Hyuga get my mission?"

Kiba sweat-dropped and Naruto fell over. As he got back up, he yelled exasperatedly, "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?"

"He took my mission, and I _know _he's not as qualified as I am."

Kiba looked over at Naruto questioningly. _Maybe he doesn't actually care…_but Naruto knew better.

_We're just gonna have to take this further_, Naruto thought to himself. "Look man, I don't know why he got your mission, but come again at 4:00 tomorrow and you can check for another one," Naruto smiled evilly.

_Ahhh, good idea, _Kiba smirked.

Sasuke stared at them…_why do these people always make stupid faces?_

Suddenly, Tsunade walked in. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Naruto panicked, "Uhhhh we uhhh, well Sasuke came for his mission, but we told him you gave it to Neji!"

"What mis-"

"We gotta go now! Bye Grandma Tsunade! Come on Sasuke, let's go train!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I will never understand him_…and the three were gone.

Tsunade sighed as she turned to her desk. _I don't think I want to know…_

* * *

The next day at the office, Sasuke showed up…once again with no missions available…and two idiots.

Naruto: "This is why I'm HOT! This is why I'm HOT! This is why, this is why, this is why I'm HOT!"

Kiba: "I'm HOT 'cuz I'm FLY! You AIN'T 'cuz you NOT!"

Both: "This is why, this is why, this is why I'm HOT!"

Sasuke stared at them blankly, "…what in _hell_ makes you think Sakura—scratch that—_anyone_ would want to be with you...?"

"Uh, last time I checked, she was going on a date with _me_, dude…" Kiba replied.

Sasuke continued to stare blankly.

"Unless, of course, you want to do something about it?" Kiba said with a smirk.

Blank stare.

_ Damn it_, Kiba thought to himself then said, "_Fine_, more hottie for me."

"I thought you said you appreciated her…" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"_O-ho-ho_, is this _concern _I hear?" Kiba asked, taunting Sasuke. Naruto chuckled.

"No."

"Well, to satisfy your 'feeling-which-apparently-isn't-concern,' I _do_ appreciate her. The fact that she's a total _babe_, is just a bonus." At that, Kiba flashed Sasuke a sparkling, sharp-toothed smile and was on his way.

"Whoah, he's a smoothie, isn't he, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, knucklehead."

Tsunade, having listened to all of this crap, jerked up from her desk and yelled at them, "What is this, a hang out? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She was clearly not amused by the 'abuse' of her territory.

"Ohhhhh, was that a Glee reference?" Naruto asked ecstatically.

"OUT." Tsunade pointed to the door.

"Okay, okay…jeez" He followed Sasuke out but didn't watch where he was going and—BAM.

"I think you hurt the wall...idiot," said Sasuke, smirking as he glanced over his shoulder at Naruto.

"SHUT. UP. SASUKE."

Awkward…

* * *

**A/N: Review please! I need ideas! Let's try to get a total of 50 reviews! I _know_ I get hundreds of readers, but only a few bother to review. I don't really get why though. Whenever I really want someone to update, or if I really like a story, I review. Just DO it. **


End file.
